1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for drawers or the like comprising a supporting rail on either side of a body of a piece of furniture, a pull-out rail on either side of the drawer and a center rail running differentially between each pair of supporting and pull-out rails, the load of the drawer being transferred by means of rollers or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pull-out guides of the above-mentioned type frequently are used in modern furniture construction. With their help the drawers can be pulled out more easily and without obstruction even if the drawer carries heavy loads. With so-called differential pull-out guides, which comprise three rails on each side, i.e. a pull-out rail on the side of the drawer, a supporting rail on the side of the body and a center rail differentially running inbetween, it is possible to pull the drawer fully out of the body of the piece of furniture in order to have free access to the interior of the drawer, the drawer being still retained in the body of the piece of furniture.
An increasing number of so-called carriages lately have been used in pull-out guide assemblies.
These carriages have the advantage that they can be manufactured at low cost (they can be made entirely of injection-moulded plastic material) and guarantee a smooth running of the pull-out assembly.
Such guides have the disadvantage that the carriages are not precisely aligned with respect to one another, i.e. there is no uniform course of movement between the rail and the carriage, when the drawer is pulled out or pushed in. The carriage may have already reached its final stop and thus be retained before the outward or inward movement of the assembly is finished. Hence, the rollers or balls can no longer move freely between the open rails.